rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Trial and Error
Trial and Error is the 11th episode of The Freelancer Files. It was released October 11th 2011. A day later as the creator forgot. Plot The Prison Gaurd dragged the starved Counselor out of his cell. "Alright sir. I've got him." "Copy Private. Opening the security door." The door in front of the two opened. Inside revealing a room full of bloodshed. He saw a few dead Agents of Project Freelancer. A few more frozen. "Using our technology against us I see." he said realizing they had used armor lockdown in order to keep the remaining Agents from killing each other. "Shut up." The guard said hitting the Counselor in the stomach. "Ah... dear Counselor. You see what some of your Agents have caused here. Yes quite a tragedy really." The Chairman began revealing himself. "Here to kill me?" The Conselor asked. "What why no of course not dear Counselor. We first want to know why these Agents have come after you." "After me?" The Counselor said taken back a bit. I didn't think any of them actually cared for me. He thought. "Well... you and the Director." But they hated him even more... well some of them. Why break us out of prison. "Can you name these Agents, Counselor?" asked the Chairman. The Counselor looked around. "Yes." "Then do so." "The one right there with the sniper rifle. Thats Ohio, the one hes fighting Louisiana, The one on the ground right there is Alaska, the one holding a gun to him, Virginia. Then thats Alabama holding the knife behind her. Up there appear to be New Jersey and California. And then there it looks like Oklahoma." "Correct. Now how would you say is breaking you out?" "Well.... Ohio, Alabama, and Alaska." "Really! Why would you say that?" "Because. They were young when they were... abducted for the Project. They never really got a chance to know what a normal life was." "Well your correct Counselor, except for Alaska. All I see here is the Master Chief. I've got no clue why hes working with them against the UNSC. I plan on awakening him after our... discussion." "The Chief?" he looked at Alaska. The poor, dumb, fool. He believes that Alaska is the Chief! Wait a minute. This could help me get out of here. "Now Counselor. Do you know the charges being commited to you?" "No sir. I don't." "Well, lets see." The Chairman pulls out a datapad. "Killing an old man, insurance fraud, and what you've done with Leonard Church to the Alpha A.I." "Thats my datapad!" The Counselor exclaimed. "Yes it is. And your life was meaningless. The only thing this will be good for is evidence to kill both you and the Director." "You bastard." "Yes yes." "Well you've no proof other than that! All of the A.I. were destroyed at the Headquarters when that E.M.P. went off. Any Agents who knew what we did are now dead." "Actually Counselor. We've got memories." "My memories from that datapad will prove worthless!" "Oh no Counselor. We've also got other memories. Memories from someone else who was there. Who witnesssed the pain you caused the Alpha. We've got Epsilon." "WHAT! How?" "Agent Washington was in our possesion. He betrayed you both to get out of this same prison. He was paired with Agent Maine. Both were killed, along with the previously believed dead Agent Texas by a group of 6 simulation troopers. 3 Red and 3 Blue. However not before Epsilon was captured in this." he raised the memory unit. "You monster!" "I know I know. Now then. Gaurd bring The Counselor up here. I'm going to speak to The Director. Then I'll release the Freelancers and Master Chief." "Get a move on." The Gaurd said hitting the Counselor in the back. They went into an elevator. The elevator goes up and the view goes to The Chairman walking up to The Director. "Hello there Leonard." "Chairman. I've nothing to say to you." "Then I suppose you heard my talk with The Counselor." "Yes I did. Your a monster. Keeping these Agents prisoner. Trying to keep them happy so they don't escape. Lying to them." The Chairman punched the Director in the face knocking his glasses off. "AND YOU DIDN'T! I will not stand here and be insulted by a hypocritical prisoner!" "I may have. But that was for their protection." "Please. When we recovered the Mother of Invention we got all of your files. We know how you would pit Agents against each other. You'd even give osme of the Agents live rounds to test another Agent. Your worse than me. I'm lying to the Agents to keep them at bay. To secure peace within the UNSC and its new alien allies. If word ever broke out that these Agents got loose well. Them being in armor so similar to that of a Spartan I wouldn't be surprised if our alien allies saw this as a threat. As soon as I find out why the Chief wants you your either out of here or dead. Either way its great for me." "The Chief?" The Director asked. "Yes.... I was going to question you but now I don't see the need. I've got all the data to have you killed on this datapad, written as a diary by The Counselor himself, right here. I'm just going to go awaken the Chief and find out why he needs you now." The Chairman said. Walking out of the cell block and back to the balcony he was on earlier. He passes the Counselor and the Guard who is taking the Counselor to the cell next to the Director's. The Director didn't even notice. He just kept mumbling "The Chief."